One Last Chance
by ktd527
Summary: Hilda and Hilbert have been rivals for years, and when they finally have the chance to become trainers, it's a race between the two to become Unova's next Pokemon Champion. Hilbert believes men are superior to women, but will Hilda be able to prove him wrong? Find out in this Pokemon fanfiction, set in the time of Pokemon: Black and White!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You wanna know what I want to be when I grow up, Hilda? A Pokemon trainer. No, wait! Not just any Pokemon trainer! I want to be a Pokemon champion!" Little eight-year-old Hilbert said to eight-year-old Hilda, as the two of them sat on a bench at the edge of Nuvema Town, facing outwards to the beach and the ocean beyond.

"I have that same dream, too," Hilda sighed. "I'm going to be zooming through those gyms the moment I get to have a starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper, and in three days, tops, I will be sitting in the champion's throne, waiting for you to show up- and then I'll beat you, big time!"

Hilbert simply laughed. "That's funny, Hilda. It's funny because it won't ever happen."

"It won't, huh?" Hilda raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Why won't it, then? Huh? Huh?"

"Because I'm going to be the champion." Hilbert replied. "I'm going to be stronger than you. Actually, I am probably already stronger than you! Boys rule!" He stood up, doing a little victory dance.

Hilda just rolled her eyes. "Apologize."

Hilbert stopped dancing, only to look at Hilda with a weird expression on his face. "Why should I?" He demanded.

"Because you're wrong." Hilda stated. "So say you're sorry, right now."

"No." Hilbert replied stubbornly. With that being said, he began to walk away from the beach, heading back to his home, and leaving Hilda to herself. _I'll show him_ , Hilda said to herself. _Hilbert has two more years to keep making fun of me, but my chance will soon come. Then, I'll show him_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hilda, calm down! We are going to make it to the Pokemon Lab, I promise, sweetie! Just let me call the neighbors, and let them know that we are going. Maybe they would want to come with us," Mrs. White, Hilda's mother said, as she reached for the phone attached to a wall in the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, mom!" Ten-year-old Hilda complained. "We can't let Hilbert come with us! That will ruin everything!"

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean that we can't let the Black family join us," Mrs. White rolled her eyes. "Besides, Mrs. Black was kind enough to make sure Hilbert didn't get his first Pokemon until you were old enough, so the two of you could begin your adventure together."

"Well that was the wrong decision." Hilda pouted, crossing her arms.

"Would you rather have spent the previous three months whining about how Hilbert is out there on his journey, while you have to wait because you aren't old enough yet?" Mrs. White asked.

"No." Hilda confessed.

"That's what I thought," Mrs. White said as she grabbed the phone off it's shelf on the wall, and brushed the dust off of the old device. It was one of the old-fashioned chord phones that wouldn't give you much room to walk while using them, other than to walk across the small kitchen in their home. Mrs. White dialed the familiar, seven-digit number into the phone, held it up to her ear, and waited for the other side to pick up and answer. As she waited, Hilda stood across the room, tapping her foot impatiently. Hilda stood right in front of the doorway exit to the house; she was pretty eager to head over to Professor Juniper's lab to obtain her starter Pokemon.

 _Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig..._ Hilda was thinking to herself. _Water, grass, and fire types. Which one will I choose? It's not like it will matter when I head onto the first gym, because they will just hook you up with a gym leader that trains a type superior to yours. The second gym is the normal type gym, but the third is the bug type... Tepig would be most useful there, while Snivy the least useful. Oshawott would just be neutral there, still..._

Eventually, Mrs. Black had picked up the phone and was now in conversation with Mrs. White, forcing Hilda to stop her daydreaming and listen in on the conversation, although she could only hear what her mother had to say. "Hi, Sally! It's Wanda speaking. Is your son up yet? Hilda and I were just about to head over to Professor Juniper's, and we were wondering if you two would like to join us," Hilda's mother was saying. Hilda narrowed her eyes, bitterly, at the mention of her neighbor. She wanted nothing to do with Hilbert. Every day was just like the day at the beach two years ago: it concluded with Hilbert walking away after his bragging on how he would become a champion and Hilda would forever be a failure.

Mrs. White had paused, listening to Mrs. Black's reply, before she spoke up again. "Oh, that's just wonderful! We'll be outside on the front porch waiting for you two." With the conclusion of the telephone call, Mrs. White pressed the "end call" button and hung the phone back up on the wall. She turned to face the door, only to see an angry Hilda standing in the way.

"What's the matter with you today?" Mrs. White asked. "You should be happy that we are going to get you your first starter Pokemon!"

"You don't know the things Hilbert says to me," Hilda muttered, but not loud enough for her mother to understand her.

"Well, let's go wait outside," Mrs. White walked over to the door, pushing Hilda forward with her. "I promised Mrs. Black that we would be waiting on the porch for her when she came. She said that she and Hilbert should be here in about five or so minutes."

"It's so great to finally be getting some time outside!" Mrs. Black explained, stretching her arms out into the air. Both the Black and the White family were now walking down the Nuvema Town streets, on their way to the Pokemon Lab. As the two mothers chatted, Hilda and Hilbert were racing each other to the doors of Professor Juniper's Pokemon Lab, which was only a few more blocks away.

"I'm going to beat you, like I always do!" Hilbert boasted, although he was only a few feet ahead of Hilda at this point. Hilda, behind him, was gradually boosting her speed, determined to beat her bratty neighbor to the lab.

"Shut up!" Hilda hissed through her gritted teeth, silently panting for air as she was losing her breath. She wasn't as great of a runner as Hilbert, but why would that matter when becoming a Pokemon trainer? It's not like she's going to have to run across all the cities in the Unova region in some giant race to compete for the champion's throne, right? There would always be time for relaxing.

"No way!" Hilbert refused, grinning with pride. He was going faster and faster as the seconds passed, until he finally made it to the steps of the lab. He turned around to see Hilda still about thirty feet away, finishing her way over. "Ha." Hilbert snorted. "I beat you, just as usual. Now that I made it first, I get to choose my Pokemon first!"

"That's not fair," Hilda was bent over on her side, now that she had made it over, catching her breath. "It's my flipping birthday, Hilbert. You should let me choose first."

"No way." Hilbert crossed his arms. "You're just trying to make me feel bad because you always suck at everything." He spat the words at Hilda, and each one of his painful syllables slammed into her heart like daggers. Hilda had enough with Hilbert always being so arrogant. She'd show him.

Hilda sat down on the steps that lead up to the lab, and sighed.

"What's your deal?" Hilbert demanded, sitting down next to her.

"You know very well, you butt." Hilda scoffed, fixing her vision on the flowery lawn in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch your language!" Hilbert said back. "I did nothing to you!" He glared at Hilda for a moment, but eventually, a smirk crept up his face. "Ah, I get it. You're a sore loser, aren't you? I wish I could say that I totally understand, but honestly, I can't- because I always win! Ha!"

"Hilbert, settle down," Mrs. Black had heard the last few sentences that her child had spoken to Hilda. She and Mrs. White had finally made their way over, and now Hilda and Hilbert were standing up, preparing to enter the lab.

"Mom, guess what? I get to choose my Pokemon first, because I won the race against Hilda!" Hilbert bragged, pushing open the heavy wooden doors to enter the Pokemon Lab.

Mrs. Black just shook her head. "Come on, Hilbykins. It's Hilda's birthday today, so we are going to let her go first. I know that you are a _nice_ , _kind_ boy that wouldn't mind that," she emphasized all the complimenting words to add in extra reminding for Hilbert to behave his best.

Hilbert rolled his eyes, hating to be called the nickname of "Hilbykins". He hideously despised the nickname so much, but chose to say nothing back to his mother. Hilda stuck his tongue out at Hilbert, finally feeling victorious of being able to choose her Pokemon first, and the fact that her neighbor got into somewhat trouble with his mother.

As the four entered the building, they were immediately greeted by Professor Juniper, as if she had been waiting behind the entrance to her lab this whole time. "Good morning, fellow citizens!" She greeted in a voice louder than necessary, stepping to the side to let the Black and the White family members enter the building. She shut the door behind them, and her eyes almost instantly fell upon Hilbert and Hilda. "Ah! I see we have two kids here with us today. I assume they came to get their very first Pokemon today?" She asked, directing the question at the two parents.

Both moms nodded. "Yes, they are," Mrs. White answered with a smile.

"Well," Professor Juniper said, "I happen to have three Pokemon that these two can choose from." She walked across the one-room building and went to consult a shelf of Pokeballs, and she picked out three particular Pokeballs and came back to stand in front of Hilbert and Hilda. She called out the Pokemon that were sleeping within them. The first one out was none other than Tepig, a small, friendly, fiery pig Pokemon. The second was an Oshawott, a slightly larger, overly-emotional water-otter Pokemon. The final one was a Snivy, a snobby, grass snake Pokemon. "You each get to choose one to be your partners for the rest of your Pokemon journey!"

Hilda exchanged looks with Hilbert before she stepped forward, surveying the three starter Pokemon. She was already learning towards choosing the Tepig for both its advantages in the third Pokemon gym and the fact it was absolutely adorable, but she decided to take a look at all three before deciding.

First, she looked over the Oshawott. As soon as the small critter caught on that he was being watched, he began to dance around in circles while sheepishly chanting syllables of his name, "Osha, osha, osha, osha! Oshawott!"

Hilda shook her head to herself, turning to the Tepig next. She started calling the name of the Pokemon, hoping that it would react and come over to her. "Tepig! Tepig! Come here, boy!" She called to him, but the Pokemon seemed completely deaf to her calls and ignored her to instead itch the back of his ears with his left hind leg. Hilda let out a sigh before feeling something rub up against her leg. She looked down to see the Snivy cuddling her leg. She looked up to see Hilda looking down at her.

"Snive." Snivy said proudly. How could a snobby-natured Pokemon take interest in someone like Hilda? She picked up the Pokemon, surveying it a tad more. The Pokemon began to happily cuddle in her arms, and it looked like Hilda's mind was finally set.

"I'll choose Snivy." She said.

"Great choice!" Professor Juniper clapped her hands together before turning to face Hilbert. "Which Pokemon will you take with you, sweetie?" She asked him.

"Tepig." Hilbert immediately decided, picking up the pig-like Pokemon. "Only so I can beat Hilda all the time with him," he added under his breath, expecting no one to be able to hear him. Little did he know, Hilda had ears much larger than they seemed, and she picked up on every word.

Hilda narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. "Oh, really?" She said to herself. "We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a few weeks since Hilda Black received her first Pokemon, her female Snivy. As the beginning days passed with her and her Pokemon, she had decided to name it Vic, short for Victory (or Victoria, if she wanted it to have an actual human name). All Hilda knew was that one day, she'd be victorious over Hilbert, no matter what it took.

The day after she had first gotten her Pokemon, a Pokedex, a gym badge case, and an official trainer's bag, her Pokemon trainer outfit came in in the mail, and it had fit her perfectly. With a short farewell with her mother, she had set off that day. Little did she know, Mrs. White had called Mrs. Black not so long after Hilda left Nuvema Town, and discussed Hilda's farewell, and suggested Hilbert to hurry up and tag along.

Hilda had ventured all the way to Striaton City in the time that she had without Hilbert, but days before today, the two finally met up under pure coincidence. The two, as competitive as ever, raced to challenge the gym- and win, of course- before the other could.

So, that brings us to this very point in time. Hilda was exiting the Striaton Pokemon gym, with Vic walking proudly at her side. Hilda was just sticking her first gym badge into her badge case when Hilbert had appeared out of nowhere. "I see that you made it out alive," Hilbert narrowed his eyes at Hilda. "What attack got you to win, huh?"

Hilda simply rolled her eyes as she slipped her badge case back into her bag. She looked up, smiling slightly. "You want to find out my secrets, huh? Because you aren't a great trainer, and you need advice, huh?"

"No way!" Hilbert blushed. "I had won, too. I just want to know how you pulled it off, considering you are such a horrible trainer."

Hilda's face reddened at the mention of another insult, but she brushed the comment to the side and straightened her posture. "I'll have you know, you don't need powerful moves to win a battle, even against a type specialist that masters Pokemon more powerful that yours. All you need is a great bond and a strong defensive strategy, and sure enough, you'll overcome, and-"

"Hold it right there," Hilbert rudely interrupted. "I don't care for your silly lectures. You just got out of a fire type gym, am I right? Well, how about another fire type challenge, right here and now? Against Tri!" At the mention of his Tepig's nickname, Tri (shortened word for Triumph, that little Vic-copier) came running out of a nearby bush to join his trainer. The two glared down Hilda and Vic, trying to imitate them.

"Fine." Hilda agreed. "Just prepare yourself, you're both going to be crying your way back to the Pokemon Center." She backed up a few steps from Hilbert to make space for a battling field, right in the middle of the street outside the Striaton City Pokemon Gym.

"You really need to stop talking about yourself, Hilda." Hilbert stated, which made Hilda even more furious.

"Apologize!" Hilda hissed. "APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, YOU ANNOYING HUMAN BEING!"

"No." Hilbert crossed his arms. "Stop wasting your time, Hilda! You're trying to stall for the Pokemon battle you are going to lose!" He changed the subject. "Well, too late for you; I already saw through your plans. Tri, get into action right now, and start off with Ember!"

"Dodge, Vic, and use Leer!" Hilda deployed.

"Leer?" Hilbert repeated with a laugh. " _Leer_? You're seriously choosing to use _Leer_ , of all moves out there?" He watched, amused, as Tri shot a mouthful of flames from his snout that soared slowly through the air, narrowly missing Vic as she sidestepped the attack, countering with a fearsome glare that was imitating Tri for sure. At the sight of beads of sweat forming upon Tri's tiny forehead, Hilda grinned. Her plan was working: the Tepig's defense was getting lowered.

"Tri, use Ember, again! Don't miss this time!" Hilbert ordered.

"Put in your all, and dodge again!" Hilda countered. "Then, come on in with another Leer attack!" Round two of their small battle had begun, and despite Hilbert's persistent efforts to let his flaming attacks hit- and perhaps if even just one of them could land onto Vic, the battle would be all his-, Tri's Ember attack has missed yet again, and the small pig was left with an awkward stare glaring at him again. More defense was lowering inside of him. Hopefully, Hilda could command Vic to actually attack soon; her Pokemon was getting tiresome of all the dodging.

"You can't dodge forever, you know!" Hilbert reminded. "Ember, again! Don't stop until it hits!" His Tepig launched into action, spitting flames out every which way, until eventually, a few attacks managed to hit Vic. The poor Snivy was knocked out upon being attacked with the super effective moves.

"No! Vic!" Hilda dashed across the road to pick up her unconscious Pokemon in her arms, and she immediately began to walk to the Pokemon Center, which stood only a few buildings down the street. She stopped when she heard Hilbert calling her name.

"Hilda!"

"What?" Hilda demanded, turning around.

"You lost, so give me my prize money!" Hilbert ordered, selfishly sticking out his hands. Hilda stuffed her fist into her pocket and pulled out a few Pokedollars before chucking them at Hilbert, missing his open palm that was waiting for the money. Hilbert collected the bills on the ground, and glared up at Hilda. "See, you're the one that's going to be crying all the way to the Pokemon Center! I told you to stop talking about yourself! You sore loser!"

Hilda felt her entire body tensing up. "What did you say?" She demanded, feeling her entire body starting to shake with anger. Her fists were clenching up, and she felt it becoming harder and harder to hold her Pokemon in her arms.

"You're a sore loser." Hilbert repeated simply. "How hard was that to hear? You're as deaf as a Zubat."

"Zubat have incredible hearing." Hilda said back.

"Well, does it look like I give a shit about what a dork like you says to me?!" Hilbert demanded, pointlessly losing his temper and letting out the first cuss that Hilda ever heard her neighbor say.

"That's it, Hilbert!" She shouted. "I give you one last chance to apologize, before I will go out of my way to show you that I am better!"

"No way, Hilda. You are just a girl, and girls don't deserve the title of Pokemon Champion. Girls are too weak!" Hilbert said, a smug smile growing on his face. Hilda felt herself about to lose it, and she began storming away, heading in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Hopefully, she could leave Striaton City soon, and get as far away from the bully of a neighbor she had to put up with her entire life as possible.

"I'll show him," she muttered coldly to herself. "I'll show him how wrong he is."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hilda White had finally reached her eleventh birthday. It's been a full year since she's been with her Snivy, which was now an official Servine. The nickname she had given it, Vic, still never changed, even after her dearest starter Pokemon had evolved.

In only a year, she managed to beat three more gyms, and now she was in Driftveil City, looking out the window of the top floor of one of the city's many hotel rooms. She had rented a room to stay in overnight, and she planned on challenging the Driftveil City gym the following day.

Hilda looked down at Vic, who was nestled on the ground next to her feet. She sighed. It was great to be away from Hilbert, she knew. She hadn't encountered him for a while; he was last seen in Castelia City before she entered the Castelia City Gym there. The two had a battle, and just as expected, Hilda proceeded with a victory, leaving her rival stunned. Hilda was keeping her promise that she would become stronger than Hilbert.

Hilda had been through a lot in the first year of her journey. She visited the big city of Castelia, and even managed to catch an Eevee there that she nicknamed Dream, because it had always been Hilda's dream to own an Eevee. She had been helping the region of Unova to defeat Team Plasma, some strange organization that was capturing her region's Pokemon. It seemed that on a daily basis, she'd be battling handfuls of the Team Plasma grunts, and always winning against their pointless Zubats and Trubbishes. However, through all the training that she has undergone with Vic, it still hadn't evolved into a Serperior yet. She wondered why.

Hilda's team was growing, and Vic and Dream weren't the only two in her Pokemon party. She had four full Pokemon, and the other two were Spout the Panpour (whom she caught to help beat Tri the Tepig), and a cute little Petilil named Gracie, whom was recently obtained on the route before Driftveil City.

Now, Hilda was wondering where Hilbert was. Was he still stuck in a place such as Nimbasa, trying to defeat the electric type gym there? Could he already be past Driftveil City, on his way through Chargestone Cave as she spoke- or perhaps even further?

Hilda sighed again, and her constant sighing seemed to awaken Vic. The little Servine hopped up, affectionately rubbing herself against Hilda's legs. Hilda bent down to stroke the soft scales of her partner Pokemon. "Look at how far we have gotten, Vic." She smiled. "We're keeping up on that promise." She stood up from her seat next to the window, and began to pace around the room. "Remember last year? 365 days ago, I received you. I never thought that I would pick you, but I'm sure as Arceus that I am glad I did." She paused, thinking to herself of all the memories she and her four Pokemon made together over the year, as she progressed through her Pokemon journey- and each step she took, she was getting closer and closer to becoming a Pokemon Champion.

"I remember when I was eight years old," Hilda said to herself, sitting back down on the chair in front of the window. "I had always imagined that becoming the Pokemon Champ would be so easy. Boy, was I wrong. I thought I could whiz through the gyms and be done in three days, tops. Who knew how large the region of Unova really was," she murmured, looking out the window to watch people walking by below the building, on the streets.

Hilda sighed for the third time. "Man, it's my birthday, and I have no way to celebrate it, now that I'm away from my family." She stood up. "Vic?" She asked her Pokemon. At the sound of the little Servine's name, the snake-like Pokemon perked up her ears. "Want to go challenge the Driftveil Gym? Badge number five would make a great birthday present, concluding I am more than halfway to my spot in the Pokemon League!"

Her partner Pokemon nodded, rushing over to join Hilda as the two walked across the room, heading to the exit of the hotel room. As Hilda reached for the doorknob, she stopped for a moment in hesitation. _What if Hilbert would be waiting for me_? She shivered at the thought, but continued forward. _What if Hilbert is already far ahead of me? I can't let my fears of running into him again stop me, or my promise could be on the line_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hilda White, now twelve-and-a-half years old, hasn't gotten much farther in her journey than she had intended. Her journey to collect the gym badges is constantly being delayed when she is being deployed on missions to stop more Team Plasma grunts from destroying the Unova region's cities. Now, Hilda is exiting the Icirrus City Gym with her seventh gym badge in her hands, and it was all thanks to Dream, who had evolved into a Flareon a few months back. Hilda was now heading to the Pokemon Center to cure any possible injuries that her Pokemon had gotten in battle, but just as she arrived at the doors, a familiar person stepped out, none other than...

Hilbert.

"Ah. I see that we meet again." Hilbert smirked, not even bothering to say something such as "Hi", or "Hello", before speaking. He was obviously "too cool" to act as childish as that. Hilbert was already thirteen at this point; a proud teenager while Hilda was still just a child. He was taking his age to his advantage, of course.

"Move over," Hilda scoffed. Throughout her journey of constantly encountering (and beating) Hilbert, she had grown too bitter to him, and lost all genuine feelings towards him. "I need to get in there, dork."

"Not until you battle me!" Hilbert replied, still smirking.

"My Pokemon are sick, you idiot." Hilda refused. "I can't fight when all of my Pokemon are near their fainting points."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you saying that your Pokemon actually had trouble beating the ice type gym?" Hilbert laughed, snapping his fingers. "Tri and I were able to beat all their Pokemon, and I didn't have a single one of my Pokemon faint! How's that for a future Pokemon Champ?" He bragged.

"You're saying that you _only_ used Tri in that battle?" Hilda asked.

Hilbert nodded triumphantly. "Of course! Who needs to switch out silly Pokemon when you've got one boss Pokemon to take care of all the competition for you?"

"All your other Pokemon must be incredibly weak, then." Hilda concluded, knowing her assumption was a fact.

"Then battle me." Hilbert changed the subject. "Battle me, if you think my Pokemon are so weak! Because I'm right, as always! You're always wrong, because a bitchy girl like you is ALWAYS WRONG! So there!"

"Challenge accepted," Hilda muttered, withdrawing her Pokeballs from her bag. "Let's just get this over with. Be lucky that we're near a Pokemon Center- your party will be visiting the emergency room today."

"I can't *censored word inserted here* believe this!" Hilbert threw his hands in the air, looking down at his fainted Pokemon, Tri, whom he had called out last, before his other five Pokemon were knocked out before. His strongest Pokemon, the Emboar, was defeated, and not only that, but he lost the entire battle- again.

"Cool down the language, Hilbert Black!" Hilda ordered. "You're taking a violent turn in your personality, it seems. You've grown too unfriendly to be liked anymore! How do you survive your journey, knowing that everyone hates you?" She returned her party of Pokemon, all of them still conscious and standing, to her Pokeballs.

"Everyone adores me," Hilbert said back, beginning to pointlessly flex the muscles he didn't have. Hilda just rolled her eyes, and pushed past Hilbert to enter the Pokemon Center, and came out a few minutes later with healthy Pokemon.

"That, first of all, is a lie." Hilda resumed conversation. "I remember when I used to be friends with you, Hilbert! I've known you since I was born, but- things are different now. You've changed too much for me to ever accept you. I hope you already saw this coming, because... it's over, what we have between the two of us. I'm not your friend anymore. I gave you countless chances- literally, so many that I can't count them all- and every one of them were abused. Please, Hilbert. Get a life. Stop following me, stop hitting on me, stop letting out your anger on me because you are being a selfish, jealous little brat." With that being said, she began to storm off.

Hilbert, feeling suddenly hurt, chased after her. "Hilda! Wait! I-I-I'm sorry for what I said, alright? Are you happy now? Huh? I said I'm sorry! Now get your ass back over here! Stop running away! I'm talking to you! Hilda White, stop this moment!" Despite his arrogant pleading, nothing stopped the brunette that was once his childhood friend from leaving. Soon, she was far down the streets of the snow-covered city, and far out of sight.

Hilbert felt a pain, deep down in the pit of his stomach. What was this feeling? Depression? Pity? Guilt? He never dealt with any of those said emotions; he pushed them to the side and constantly pretended to be an emotionless human being. The truth was, he was sensitive, overly emotional, and had no way to express those very feelings. Now, Hilda was gone. What was he going to do about it?

Absolutely nothing.

"I'm done," he muttered. "I'm done dreaming. I'm not ever going to be a Pokemon Champion, and I knew that all along. Heck, I'm not even a good Pokemon trainer." He went inside the Pokemon Center, and walked up to the counter at the back of the room where Nurse Joy stood behind.

"Nurse Joy?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Nurse replied in her constant, cheery mood.

"Take these, and don't give them back to me." Hilbert put his six Pokeballs on the counter. "Give them to a trainer more worthy than me. I'm done." He started to walk away, heading towards the exit.

"You're... done?" Nurse Joy repeated, confused.

Hilbert sadly nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm going home."

"Where is home, exactly?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Nuvema Town," Hilbert muttered. "Why?"

"You've come a long way," the Nurse noted, "so why are you turning back now? Seven badges, I assume? You're only one away from beating the Pokemon League, so what makes you want to give up?"

"I messed up." Was all Hilbert said.

"Everyone makes mistakes," the Nurse reminded, "and just because we make mistakes doesn't mean we give up. It means we fix them. I hope you take that into consideration, Hilbert Black. Come back and get your Pokeballs, if you change your mind."

"That's not likely," Hilbert scoffed. He left the Pokemon Center, and sat down on a bench outside of it. He put his hands in his hands, and guess what? He cried. He began crying all the tears that had been stored inside of him since he first started his Pokemon journey, two and a half years ago. If he had only apologized, way back when he and Hilda were still in Nuvema Town... their friendship could have been saved.

But now, he knew, it was too late for apologies.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Team Plasma was put to an end a few months back, Hilda got her eighth badge a few weeks ago, and now she was standing in front of the entrance to the Elite Four. Fourteen-year-old Hilda White had made it so far in her life. She had Vic the Serperior by her side, along with Dream the Flareon, Spout the Semipour, Gracie the Lilligant, Truck the Braviary, and her newest addition to the team, Turbo the Reshiram. She not only conquered all the gyms, but captured a legendary Pokemon that was in danger from the evil Team Plasma. What else was there to ask for? Hilda knew that she was only days away from achieving her lifelong dream.

She began to step towards the gates, but someone stopped her.

"Hilda?" A voice called out.

Hilda's head whipped around at the sound of her name. Who could have followed her all the way across a two-week travel down Victory Road? When she saw the face, standing about a hundred feet away from her but still managing to be visible, she knew at once it was Hilbert. "What do you want?" Hilda muttered coldly.

"I want nothing from you," Hilbert replied. "I don't ask for your forgiveness. I don't ask for your respect. Heck, I'm not even asking you to battle. My Pokemon are gone, Hilda. I only came to say one thing to you: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Back in Striaton City, when you gave me that one last chance and I never took it- that was the worse mistake I could make, and I have made hundreds of mistakes for as long as I can remember." He went quiet for a moment. "I know it sounds cheesy, Hilda, but I-I-I like you. I like you more than just a neighbor. I wish I could say I like you more than a friend, but I'm not sure we were ever friends in the first place... but the point is, I... love you. I've crushed on you for what feels like forever. And it hurts me, Hilda, to know that I will never earn the girl of my dreams. It hurts me even more to know that I had so many chances, but I was blinded with the crazy emotions of... love. I wasn't sure what to do other than to show off, and I know by now that that was a big mistake. I'm sorry, Hilda." He turned to leave, and began to fade away into the distance, without saying another word.

Hilda was absolutely disgusted. She knew that never in a million years would Hilbert like her. This must be some stupid plan that Hilbert made to regain his confidence. Well, it wasn't working! She wouldn't fall for him _ever_.

"Where are you going?" She decided to call out.

"Home," Hilbert answered. "I'm going home, and not coming back. I've given up, Hilda, and that was my second worst mistake. I don't want you to follow me- as if you ever would-, I want you to become the Champion. I've learned my lesson, sadly. Goodbye."

Hilda frowned. So, this wasn't a joke? "Bye..." she whispered. Before she knew it, Hilbert was gone. This time, he was going to be gone forever. Hilbert was right about everything he had said back there; he had his one last chance, and didn't take it. Hilda stuck to her promise- almost.

It wouldn't be fully kept until she became the next Pokemon Champion.

Hilda sighed, stepping towards the gates to the Pokemon League. _I can't back out now..._


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hilda White completed her promise, despite the fact it took her four years to keep it. Now, she sits in the Pokemon Champion's throne, inside the large castle belonging to the leader of the Pokemon league. She felt ashamed by the fact that Hilbert was trying to apologize to her after fourteen years of pain and suffering, since the day she was first born into his neighborhood. She sighed, trying to think of good times they had together...

But there were none. Hilbert was never ever nice to Hilda, no matter how nice she tried to be back to him. There was never a relationship between them, and there never would be. But... it was nice to know that Hilbert Black had emotions and feelings toward Hilda White. That couldn't change the fact, though, that he had one last chance.

He lost his chance, and Hilda kept her promise.

 **THE END**


End file.
